


Dawn (夜明け)

by spare



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banana Fish Fluff Week 2019, Canon Divergent, Drabble, Fluff, Implicit Spoilers, M/M, New Year's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spare/pseuds/spare
Summary: My entry for Day 7 of #BananaFishFluffWeek2019. The prompt is for 1/5: future/family.Future fic set in an alternate, canon-divergent universe. A 27-year-old Aslan Jade Callenreese greets the dawn of a new year at home with a 28-year-old Eiji.





	Dawn (夜明け)

**Author's Note:**

> While more fluff is always great, this week has been so busy that I didn't think I'd be able to participate.  
> But inspiration made me churn this brief piece out in 24 hours. Enjoy?

Twenty-seven-year-old Aslan Jade Callenreese greets the very first dawn of the newborn year with bleary eyes, a bedhead, and a cup of coffee.

_“Rise and shine,”_ he vaguely recalls reading from some book somewhere, _“today's the first day of the rest of your life.”_

Beyond the window, the sky is a blazing bright canvas of molten purple, azure and gold; emerging, glorious and triumphant, from the morning mist. Ash carefully takes a photo of the scene with his phone, knowing—with all the intuitive certainty of a longtime spouse—that were Eiji awake, the latter would be moved to do so.

He hears shuffling steps from behind him as he saves the picture, followed by a half-yawned, “Mornin'.”

_Speaking of._

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Ash returns, turning around to give his husband a quick peck on the lips. “And Happy New Year, too.”

“It is, and it's off to a wonderful start,” Eiji replies with a soft smile, eyes half-lidded and still somewhat sleepy. “That sunrise is gorgeous.”

“I know.” Ash proudly shows his phone screen to the man. “Incidentally, I already photographed it for you.”

“Thanks.” Even a couple of years away from thirty, Eiji's face could light up like a child's on Christmas day. “Hey, it turned out pretty good, Aslan.”

“It's 99% smartphone tech; nowhere near the level of an award-winning, super-famous photographer like _someone I know_ ,” Ash volleys back teasingly. Nodding towards the mug he'd set down on the window sill, he asks, “Coffee?”

“Please,” Eiji says, touching the side of his face. “And _do_ serve it on a mug created by the apprentice to an award-winning, super-famous potter of Izumo.”

Ash smiles and entwines his fingers with Eiji's own. “Your wish.”

~ The End ~


End file.
